Various types of drives are used to drive loudspeakers. A simple type of drive is to drive each loudspeaker with a driver circuit via two cables. Thus, in the case of a simple drive with one driver circuit one cable with an audio signal is laid for the loudspeaker, while in this instance the other cable is the common ground (e.g., earth ground) of the loudspeaker and the driver circuit. A loudspeaker can be driven differentially by connecting the second cable not to a common ground, but to a second driver circuit.
The advantages of the simple drive over the differential drive are that fewer driver circuits are required, the result thus being that there is also a cost advantage of the simple drive over the differential drive. In the case of a simple drive, a plurality of loudspeakers can be operated with a common ground line. The outlay on the cabling can thereby be lowered, and so a further cost advantage is attained. A common ground line of a plurality of loudspeakers has the disadvantage, however, that each loudspeaker is disadvantageously influenced by the audio signals of the respective other loudspeakers owing to the common ground line. Particularly in the case of driver circuits which operate the loudspeakers with a bivalent signal, so called class D amplifiers, this leads to an audible deterioration in the acoustic signal output by the loudspeakers. A differential drive avoids this disadvantage by virtue of the fact that each loudspeaker is driven separately. However, this has the disadvantage of substantially higher costs.